A Hunter Life
by SchmittPlaythroughFR
Summary: Pourquoi est qu'une histoire de chasse devrais toujours terminer par quelque chose d'EPIC ? Je vous raconte donc ici ma vision de ce qu'est la vie d'un hunter au quotidien, avec ces aventures, ces histoires d'amour et tout ce qui vas avec...
1. Explication et logique Update

**Voici ma "Rubrique" qui vas parler de la logique dans les Monster Hunter comme je le vois (Notez d'ailleurs que tout ce qui est montré DANS LES CINÉMATIQUES D'INTRO DU JEUX est logique pour moi, mais j'apporte ici quelque explications, cette rubrique se rempliras avec les chapitre, à chaque fois que je veux expliquer quelque chose plus précisément...) :**

**...**

Doubles Lames et Démonization : En concentrant notre énergie (C'est technique mais ce n'est pas psychique ou magique...) on peut entrer dans ce que l'on nomme : Démonization, qui permet au corps et au cerveau d'utiliser 100% de leur capacité pendant une courte période, ce qui explique pourquoi en Démonization les attiques sont très rapides et précises. La capacité d'attaquer en Démonization est appelé « Danse du Démon », cette capacité est extrêmement exténuantes et nécessite généralement (Pour ceux qui ne veulent pas s'entraîner pendant 30 ans pour devenir infatigable...) une potions appelé « Jus de pouvoir » ou sont améliorations : les « Méga Jus » pour ne pas être exténué en quelque seconde de Démonization...


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimers : Je ne possède aucun droit sur l'univers de Monster Hunter, œuvre de Capcom…**

**Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire décris la vie d'un petit groupe de chasseur, trois, pour être plus précis, de leur entraînements jusqu'à leur fin de vie, quelque année plus tard, cela seras donc assez long normalement… j'adore les histoires compliqué d'une longueur immuables…**

**PS : Le village du début se déroule sous la forêt Moga, en rajoutant quelque monstre au terrain d'entrainements ainsi que dans la forêt (normal quoi) et notez aussi que ma fanfiction est plus « logique » que le jeux originale (par exemple il faut creuser un peu pour posé une fosse piégé…) et pour prendre plus en compte comment je vois le truc dans la réalité…**

** ...**

- …Et c'est de cette façon que l'on découpe Bullfango pour le faire rôtir. Expliqua le Chasseur, habitué de voir autant de sang. des questions ?

- Euh… Monsieur, pourquoi est qu'il bouge encore votre Bullfango ? Lui demanda Niko, visiblement dégouté par la scène auquel il venait d'assister

- Il doit être encore en vie. Répondit l'entraîneur. Juste à lui refoutre un coup d'épée dans le bide et il devrait arrêter…

- Mais il doit souffrir énormément ! Demanda la jeune élève, au bord des larmes devants la bestialité de son professeur

- Comment de fois vous ai-je expliqué qu'un chasseur ne peut ressentir de pitié pour sa proie ?

- Maiheuh… C'est cruel de lui faire sa, moi je voulais devenir un chasseur pour protéger le peuple et le village, pas pour tuer de pauvre créatures… Expliqua-t-elle

- Protéger ? Protéger ?... Les chasseurs chasse à la fois pour la gloire et pour protéger leur village, Il n'y à pas de place pour la sympathie parmi nous, si vous ne comprenez pas sa, vous allez vous faire tué au bout de quelque quêtes seulement ! Déclara le maître, visiblement agacé par les tendances sentimentales de la jeune fille.

- Désolée monsieur... S'excusa la Bleu

- Bon, ou en étais-je… Ah, oui, je voulais vous faire réviser les technique de combat, sortez vos armes ! Déclara-il avec énergie

Ils sortirent tous en même temps leur armes : Rina, la jeune femme du groupe, sortis son énorme marteau en os de Jaggi, gracieusement offert par sa mère, la chef du village. Niko sortis son fusarbalètes lourd ainsi que ses doubles lames et finalement Shoryu, qui sortis fièrement son ancienne grande épée.

- Niko, donnes moi tes doubles lames... Dit-il en désignant les deux petites épées, qui le jeunes avais du mal à garder en mains.

- Mais pourquoi, j'ai rien fait monsieur. Demanda ce dernier

- Tu sais très bien que la guilde à déclarée illégale le port de plus d'une arme… Soupirât-il

- Bon… ok tenez. Dit Niko, en tendant ses Lames à son maître

- Merci… Donc, comme je vous le disais, je veux que vous révisiez vos techniques de combat, vous allez donc me montrez de quoi vous êtes capable sur mon cher assistant, j'ai nommé Raijun. Aller vient ici, sois pas timide !

Le Féline s'approcha lentement, gêné par la mini armure ridicule que son maître et ami lui avais mis sur le dos. La première phrase qu'il dit fut simple et direct :

- T'es vraiment un connard Jokai… Cracha le chat

- Aller, fait pas la gueule, c'est pour toi que je te force à porter cette armure totalement moche et ridicule… un coup d'épée mal placé et du te retrouverais dans une tombe… Dit avec un sourire en coins le dénommé « connard »…

- Sa change rien du fait que t'es un connard, me faire porter des vêtements et une armure aussi ridicule, seulement pour un entraînement inutile, sa me choque. Rétorqua l'autre, certain qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Alors faisons cet entraînement et ne parlons jamais de ceci à personne ensuite…

- Bon d'accord, aller Rina tu commences, Niko serviras de soutient comme d'hab'

- Oui chef ! Déclara l'homme, prêt au combat…

- Mais on ne risque pas de lui faire mal ? Risqua la fille, soucieuse de la vie du cobaye

- Ce n'est pas sans raisons que je porte cette armure sombre conne. Répliqua le féline, ayant la même philosophie que son maître. Attaques moi avec toute la rage guerrière dont tu peux faire preuve…

La jeune fille regarda son professeur, qui lui fit un signe de tête, déclarant silencieusement par la même occasion qu'il était d'accord avec le chat.

Alors que le jeune tireur montrait ses talents en touchant sa cible sans visé à 30 mètres, celle-ci fonça vers le félines, lui assénant de puissant coup de Mace, faisant un énorme creux sur la partie dorsale de l'armure, puis elle le frappa de plein fouets au niveau du torse, ce qui l'envoya valser dans les airs… pour finir par s'écraser par terre... Elle se jeta alors sur lui, non pas pour l'attaquer, comme tout bon chasseur devrait faire, mais pour aller l'aider à se relever, accompagnant son geste de plein d'excuses…

L'entraineur se claqua la main au visage, « Décidemment on en fera pas une machine à tuer cette fille… » Pensa-il.

- Jolie tir Niko… J'ai bien fait de t'enlever tes doubles Lames au lieu de ton Fusarbalètes, tu est beaucoup plus efficace avec celle-ci…

S'entendit alors le petit rire moqueur de Shoryu, riant de la façon que leur entraîneur avait présenté sa phrase, suivit de près par Niko qui lui asséna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami, le faisant perdre le souffle…

- À toi Shoryu, Niko à déjà montré qu'il était apte à tenir une arme, contrairement à toi…

- J'y vais monsieur !

S'ensuivit de l'entrainement : Shoryu, dégainant sa Grande épée en courant, se cassa alors la gueule sur le sable chaud face au poids énorme de la Lames… Il se releva sous son propre rire, très rapidement rejoins par celui de ses deux amis, tous amusé de la maladresse de celui-ci et repris son sérieux quand il approcha du féline, levants sa lame pour finalement lui faire un coup latéral, suivis d'un coup horizontal et d'une esquive après l'attaque du vieux chat. Après cette esquive totalement vertueuse, celui-ci asséna un violent coup vertical à son « adversaire », pourfendant son armure par la même occasion.

- Très bien. Déclara le professeur, heureux que tous ces élèves soit apte au combattre. Vous pouvez disposez, demain seras votre examens pratique donc reposez-vous, bonne fin de journée ! Finit-il de façon enjouée

- À demain monsieur. Dire les trois élèves en même temps, se dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

- C'est génial non ? Notre première vraie quête !

- Ouais bof… Sa vas pas être facile de la réussir si tu nous empêche de finir les monstres… Soupira très sérieusement Niko

- Je vous promets que je ne vous ferez pas défaut. Je le jure au nom du village !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, à la fois surpris et assez perplexe de cette promesse qu'elle ne tiendrait surement pas face à de pauvres Kelbi…

Le lendemain, les trois se présentèrent devants les comptoirs de la guilde, dans les bâtiments de la guilde, sous la bannière de la guilde. Quand l'entraineur arriva enfin, il parla tranquillement au chef de guilde, qui lui autorisa finalement de partir dans la forêt autours du village pour chasser…

Il partir donc à pied vers la forêt Moga, avec la ferme intention de tuer le monstre qu'il devait trouver :

- Heu monsieur, vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit quel monstre on devait tuer… ? Demanda timidement Rina

- Nous devons chasser les Velociraptors qui s'attaquent au deuxième village de l'ile, en tuant bien-sur leur chef, le Velocidrome… Leur expliqua leur chef, à l'affut du moindre danger dans la forêt

- Assez simple donc… Rétorqua Niko

- Oui, mais quand même dangereux pour les jeunes que vous êtes, surtout si vous êtes encerclé par les monstres…

- On les buttera monsieur, vous inquiéter pas… Répondis à nouveau Niko, dans son insouciance habituelle

C'est dans ce climat de mi-tension mi-amusé que notre groupe fit leur campement, mangèrent et s'endormir, prenant bien soin de laisser désigner quelqu'un pour faire le tour de garde. Le lendemain, alors qu'ils parlaient, Shoryu repéra des traces de pas de monstre sur leur chemins, qui menaient bien-sur hors du sentier...

- Niko, monte à cet arbre et fait du repérage, voir s'ils sont près… Leur disait alors leur professeur

- Oui chef

Alors en haut, il regarda l'horizon à l'aide de son Fusarbalètes. Il repéra facilement le groupe de monstre en train de faire leur nid et de se nourrir de reste de chair humaines.

- Alors tu vois quelque chose ? demanda alors Rina

- Ouep, ils sont à 300 mètres au sud-est… Ils sont en train de manger les restes de leurs proies…

- Quelles proies ? Le questionna celle-ci

- … Ceux qui sont morts dans le village surement…

Elle fit une petite exclamation horrifiée, apeuré du message qu'il envoyait en disant cela

- Ils sont combiens ? S'enquit Shoryu

- Entre 20 et 35, mais je ne vois pas le Velocidrome… Répondit vaguement le brun

- Il est repartis à la chasse, les Velocidrome ont une digestion très rapide et vu leur nombre… Déclara Jokai

- Vous nous rassurez énormément monsieur ! lui cria Niko, en descendant de l'arbre…

Ils formèrent alors un plan d'actions : Niko tirait quelque salve pour les attirer, les monstres tomberais alors dans la fosse piégé qu'il aurait préalablement creusé, pour ensuite tuer tous ceux qui remontrait « Avec des munitions explosives de niveaux 3, sa seras facile » commenta d'ailleurs Niko. Après cela, quand le Velocidrome se ramènerait, Le groupe l'attaquera tous en même temps, le tuant rapidement…

Le plan ne se déroula pas tout à fait comme prévus… Rina, ne maîtrisant pas au maximum son marteau, assomma Shoryu. Devenant alors une cible facile pour les monstres, il fut blessé pour être sauvé par Niko, qui pendant ce temps, ne surveillais plus la fosse… Cela aurais pu se transformer en tragédie si Rina, dans une force exemplaire, n'aurais pas fendu le crâne du Velocidrome d'un violents coup de marteau, ce résultant par la fuite des Velociraptors.

- PUTAIN MAIS J'AI MAL MERDE ! Cria Shoryu, hors de lui à cause de sa blessure

- Calme-toi ou tu va finir par en attirer d'autre, on va faire un camp et te soigner. Le rassura Niko. Quelqu'un a une potion ?

- Moi j'en ai dans ma bourse, attend une seconde… Tient en voila une ! Rina lui tendit alors une petite fiole contenant le liquide vert réparateurs…

- Merci… Souffla le blessé, épuisé du combat

- Je ne te croyais pas capable de ça Rina. Lui déclara l'entraineur, en arrivant près du feu

- Merci monsieur, je suis flatté… Dit Rina, avec de bonnes raisons d'être flatté, le professeur ne lui faisant jamais de compliments…

- Mais de rien, Les autres sa vas ?

- Oui oui, on a faillit crever mais sinon ça vas pas trop mal. Répondu Ironiquement Shoryu

- Bien, nous pourront donc partir dès que tu seras assez fort pour marcher. Fit Jokai, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer l'ironie. Je prends le tour de garde pour la nuit, allé dormir…

Ils se couchèrent donc, fatigué après ce combat difficile, malgré le fait que pour un chasseur confirmé le combat aurais été une partie de plaisirs mais bon, au moins il avait survécu et avais passé leur examens…

Le lendemain, alors qu'il fur enfin arrivée au village, le soleil se couchait, leur entraineur leur demanda donc à tous de venir le lendemain à la première heure à la guilde, pour recevoir leurs licences de Chasseur.

Ils furent donc diplômé, et reçurent finalement leur licences, prouvant qu'il était belle et bien des chasseurs de la guilde et qu'il pouvait des maintenant faire des quêtes pour celle-ci…

**…**

**Voila, chapitre 1 terminé, sa devrais normalement être cohérant (du moins… Pour moi) Je suis d'ailleurs fier de vous annoncé que cette Fanfiction sur Monster Hunter est la première qui est en français sur le site ^^ Schmitt : Donc pour fêter sa, Champagne !**

**Fan-semi-con-ayant-une-tendances-à-révéler-des-vérité-gênantes : Mais c'est de la bière…**

**Schmitt : Ta gueule**

**Fan-semi-con-ayant-une-tendances-à-révéler-des-vérité-gênantes : Ok…**


	3. Introduction

**Aller, on continue notre histoire de Chasseur. J'ai aucune Review mais je m'en inquiète pas ^^**

**...**

_2 mois plus tard... Résumé de ce qui c'est passé depuis 2 mois : Nos trois chasseur on fait beaucoup de petites Quêtes, passant du ramassage de chapignon ou massacre de Jaggi/Jaggia pour le comptes de la guilde et du village et ils ont finalement engagée il y a un mois un petit guerrier Melynx se nommant Yuri. L'état de leur équipements est le suivants :_

_Niko : Il a changé son "Fusarbalètes lourd de fer" en "Fusarbalètes Lourd Bone Head" et porte maintenant une armure de maille..._

_Shoryu : Il porte toujours la première "Grande épée en os" de son frère, qu'il à d'ailleurs amélioré en "Lame Golem +" et porte maintenant une armure en écaille de Jaggi_

_Rina : Elle possède toujours son "Marteau en os de Jaggi" gracieusement par sa mère... Et est équipé d'une "Armure en peau de giaprey" très classe..._

- On à une Quêtes pour vous, une Quêtes urgentes. Lui dit la Dame de guilde, en s'approchant

- Une Quêtes urgentes ? Vous voulez dire "Une" Quêtes urgentes, pour nous faire enfin changé de rang ? Questionna Niko, fortement interressé

- Oui, cette Quêtes qui vous monteras au rang 2 dans la guilde. Répondit la Dame

- Sa doit être dangereux alors... S'inquièta la brune

- Oui, c'est "relativements" dangereux... Alors, vous l'acceptez ou pas ?

- D'accord mais sa consiste en quoi cette Quêtes au final ? Répondit Shoryu, dans son habituelle leadership

La Dame de Guilde déroula alors la carte du monde quel avais sous le bras :

- Vous vous ferez conduire en dirigeable vers la Forêt Yokumo pour capturer un Qurupeco, pour des recherches... Leur expliqua-t-elle

- Et on part quand ? S'enquit Niko

- Demain, au coucher du soleil, pour arriver au village le lendemain vers midi. Une fois la-bas vous serez briefez avec plus de précisions par le chef de leur village. Répondit la Dame

- Ok ben merci, on vas se préparer à partir...

La femmes repartie donc vers son bureau pour laisser l'équipe en paix

- C'est pas génial ! On vas enfin passé au rang 2 ! Dit Rina d'un air enjoué

- Ouais, on vas enfin faire de vrai Quêtes de chasse !

- Pas le temps de parler, il faut que l'on fasse tout nos préparatif avant demain. Déclara leur chef

- Mais t'inquiete, on à toute la journée de demain pour nous préparer... Souffla Niko

- Ouais mais te connaissant demain tu vas te lever à 2h de l'après midi alors il vas pas te rester des masse de temps pour faire les courses.

- C'est même pas vrai, je vais me lever vers... vers... Ouais bon ok j'avoue, mais c'est pas une raisons pour trop se magner...

- C'est pas une raisons. Retorqua-il en se levants. Aller à plus, mois j'y vais...

Et il partis donc de l'auberge, allat dans les magasins acheter les objet donc il aurait besoin et fut content de voir que Niko et Rina l'avait finalement suivis. Après avoir acheté tout ce dont il avais besoin, il allat chez lui pour créer certain objet, par exemple des potions, en mélangeant des champi bleu avec de l'herbe. Il demanda alors à Yuri de lui faire a dinner en échange de Felvine (son "salaire" theoriquement...) et mangea tranquillement avant d'aller dormir...

**...**

**Voila, chapitre plutôt (très...) court mais il est fait, celui-ci n'étant qu'une "introduction" à leur prochaines quêtes, qui les rendra Rang 2 auprès de la guilde des Chasseur ^^**


	4. Chapitre 1 : Une arrivée mouvementé

_8 heure plus tard... Résumé de ce qui c'est passé depuis 8 heure : Rina et Shoryu se sont reveillé tôt, pour aller se retrouver à l'auberge accompagnée de leur fidèle Yuri (malgré leur avance de 12 h environ...) en attendant Niko, qui arriva quelque heure plus tard... Ensuite, ils ont attendue tous les trois pendant quatre heures et ont finalement montée dans le dirigeables afin de se diriger vers le village de Yokumo..._

- Je déteste les dirigeables... Cracha alors Yuri après avoir vomis par-dessus bord

- Tu pourrais pas te calmer un peu ? On est pas si haut que sa... Lui répondit le leader, écoeuré de l'entendre vomir

- C'est pas les hauteur le problème... c'est qu'il bouge comme un bateau... et quand plus j'ai des boules de poils... Déclara le brun

Quelque heure plus tard, après ce vol pour le moins mouvementé, le vaisseau se posa enfin au sol, déclanchant le soulagement de Niko. Quelque instants plus tard, des hommes, surement du village, vinrent à leurs rencontres

- C'est vous les chasseurs que la guilde à envoyé ? Questionna l'inconnu

- Apparemment oui... Et vous vous êtes qui ? Demanda alors Rina

- Je suis un chercheur de la guilde, c'est moi qui vous brieferez et qui vous conduira vers le dernier endroit ou l'on à vue la bête... Répondit-il froidement

- Bon bah ok, on vous suit alors... souffla Rina

Il suivirent donc l'homme dans la forêt qu'y paraissait la connaître dans c'est moindre détail et il finit par leur pointer une parois sur la montagne rocheuse, qu'il voyait au loin :

- C'est sur cette corniche qu'il a fait son nid, vous atteindrez l'endroits en grimpants la montagne. Votre mission est de le capturé. Une fois capturé, vous n'aurez qu'a souffler dans cette corne. Il tendit alors la corne a Shoryu. Pour que moi et des hommes de la guilde viennent en Dirigeables vous cherchez vous et le Qurupeco endormie, n'oubliz pas non plus que le délais est d'une semaine. est clair ? Questionna finalement l'homme, après son briefing plustot cours.

- Comme de l'eau de roche, monsieur ? Posa aloors comme questions Shoryu

- Rocco, professeur Rocco. Retorqua l'homme, fier de sa vocation

- Et bien professeur Rocco nous sommes prêt.

- Parfait, bonne chance dans votre missions.

Sur ce l'homme partit seul dans les bois, comme si rien n'était. Le groupe observas alors la montagne :

- Il vas nous falloir au moins deux jours pour atteindre cette montagne... Dit Yuri, encore légerement nauséeux.

- Bon ben dans ce cas on vas partir tout de suites, une semaine pour capturez un monstre vivant c'est pas hyper long comme limites de temps... surtout quand on sait le chemins qu'il nous restes à parcourir... Déclara le chef

- Ok ! Répondire à la fois Niko et Rina, suivants leur chef.

Il se mirent donc en marche vers la montagne Yokumo, montagne abritant des dizaines d'espèces de monstre et de wyvern... Ils se firent attaquer en chemins... par un monstre qu'il n'aurait pas cru voir ce jour la :

- PUTAIN DE SA RACE ! Cria alors Niko à plein poumons

- PAS BESOIN DE LE CHERCHER, IL NOUS A TROUVER AVANT ! Gueula à son tour Rina

Plus qu'a lui mettre du plomb dans l'aile alors... À L'ATTAQUE ! Hurla leur chef

Il lança alors un cris de guerre avant de se jeter dans la mêlée. Attaque horizontale, esquive d'un tournoiment du monstre... Ces amis, qui le ragardais jusqu'a maintenant, se jetêrent alors dans la mêlé (à part Niko qui lui tirait dessus avec des munitions de Glace à l'aide de son "Fusarbalètes lourd Bone Head") Et finirent par le blesser sérieusement à l'aide d'un coup d'épée de la part de Shoryu, pendant que Yuri occupait le monstre en lui lançant des bombes barils. Le monstre, boitant, s'enfuyant lentement par les airs...

- Il vas surment récupérer, le moment rêver pour le capturé... le problème maintenant c'est qu'on a deux jours de marche à faire pour l'atteindre, à moins qu'il vienne se venger avant... Expliqua Niko, dans l'un de ses rares élans de stratégies...

- Et bien nous allons le suivre dans ce cas. Aller magnez vous ! Dit alors Rina dans son optimisme habituelle, jusqu'au moment ou elle s'apreçut que les deux hommes et le Mélinx n'avais pas bougé.

- Et bien les mecs, qu'est qui vous arrivent ? Leur demanda-elle en revenants sur ces pas

- Laisses-nous le temps de souffler un peu, on vient de combattre un connard de Qurupeco, sa fatique ce genre de truc... Répondit Niko

- Tu tires à distances, comment tu pourrais être fatigué ? S'exaspéra la belle brune

Les deux hommes se regardèrent...

- Yuri ? va chercher des petites choses à manger ou un truc du genre pendant que nous montront quelque chose à Rina. Chuchotèrent-il au Mélynx. Rina ? Vient ici 5 secondes. Dirent les deux hommes en même temps

- Quoi, qu'est qu'il y a ? demanda-elle, surprise par le regard complice des deux hommes

- t'as déja tiré avec un Fusarbalètes lourd Rina ? Questionna alors Shoryu

- Jamais avec un lourd, pourquoi ça fait pas la même chose qu'un léger ?

- Tient prend le, je l'ai rechargé, tire une balle avec... Dit Niko, en lui tendant le Fusarbalètes

"Si tu y tient" Souffla Rina, avant d'appuyer sur la détentes, pour tomber à la renverses après le premier coup de feux.

- Aye ! Cria-elle. Mais ça a beaucoup trop de recul ce flingues !? S'exclama-t-elle

- C'est comme sa pour tout les fusarbalètes lourd, sans compter que le miens est semi-automatiques alors t'imagines ma force. Retorqua-t-il fièrement

- Mais je manis un marteau pourtant, je suis pas sensé être faibles...

- T'es peut-être fortes des bras, mais dans les jambes ces une autres histoire. Répliqua alors Shoryu. Mais bon, maintenant que t'est assise par terre avec nous, profitons en pour nous reposez un peu en attendant le retour de Yuri...

C'est ainsi qu'ils attendirent 20 minutes le retour du chat, qui en revenant portais une bourse remplie de Z ainsi que de potions, surement voler à un villageois ou à un compatriotes chasseur, mais puisqu'il ne pouvais en être sur il ne firent rien pour son cas et repartirent silencieusement vers la montagne, ou se réfugiait la proie qu'il traquais...

**...**

**Nouveau chapitre de finis, il ne se passe pas grand chose mais c'est normal, chacun de mes chapitre faisant 1000-3000 mots (C'est pas encore arrivée, mais sa s'en vient...). J'ai d'ailleurs calculé que j'aurais entre 100 et 300 chapitre... ^^**


	5. Chapitre 2 : Rina, Âme sensible

**Aller, on s'y remet, vas bien falloir qu'il le bute ce Qurupeco un jour ^^ Leur arriveras-t-il d'autre péripétie, seront-ils capturé par des extraterrestre ? Vous le saurez en lisant le texte prochain...**

**...**

En se remettant en route, Shoryu, fermant la marche, sentit bien vite une intenses craintes...

- J'aime pas trop cet endroits. Dit-il

- Tu vas pas commencé à faire ta chochotte non plus ? On est tout près de la montagne, plus qu'une journée de marche et on y est ! Déclara Niko

- Non mais... j'ai juste l'impression qu'on nous observe... et que c'est pas un humain...

- Logique, on est dans une forêt, normal que sa soit des Monstres qui nous observent mais t'inquiète, sa doit juste être des herbivores...

- Y'a des monstres super dangereux qui sont herbivores. Rétorqua alors Rina

- Lequel ? Demanda-il, incrédule

- Le Diablos et le Monoblos sont des herbivores et pourtant sa m'étonnerais quand ce moment tu réussisse à en tuer un... Répondit la brune

- Ouais mais la on est dans la forêt Yokumo, pas dans le désert...

- Oh mais qu'il est con... S'exaspéra Rina, découragé par les remarques de son ami. Elle s'apprêtaient à répliqué quand Yuri, la coupant dans son élan, répondit :

- Il y a déjà eu un Diablos dans un endroits éloigné du désert.

- Comment est possible ? Questionna l'homme à la grande Lame

- Le roi de Minegarde, alors que le géant Lao-Shan Lung approchait de la ville, à envoyé une demande à la guilde pour que des chasseurs capturent des monstre dangereux, pour les envoyer tuer le Dragon. La quêtes à mal tourné une fois que les monstres endormie se soit réveillé au milieu de la ville, ils ont cassé leur liens et ont faillit détruire une partie de la cité, mais en entendant le crie de l'Ancien Dragon, ils furent pris de panique et ont tout faits pour s'enfuir, certain furent tué en chemin par des soldats et les chasseurs.

- Et les autres. demanda Niko

- les autres, dont un Diablos, s'enfuirent dans la forêt en défonçant le mur d'enceinte. La guilde a bien essayé d'envoyer des chasseurs pour régler le problème mais avec le Lao-Shan à leur porte ils ont pas eu l'occasion... Expliqua le Mélynx

- C'est trop dangereux d'emmener un monstre comme sa dans une ville... Déclara alors Rina

- Ou est que tu crois qu'il vont l'emmener le Qurupeco une fois endormie et bien attaché ? Rétorqua le fusarbalètriers. Ils vont l'emmener dans un genre de labo et si il est encore en vie après leur expériences ils vont soit en faire une bête de l'arène ou l'éliminer pour donner les "pièces" au plus offrants et/ou comme récompense à ceux qui l'ont capturé...

- Mais c'est horrible ! S'écria alors la jeunes femmes

- C'est notre métier, de toute façon ces pas comme si les monstres serait mieux que nous. Déclara Shoryu

- Ils sont mieux que nous, eux ils font sa pour se protéger...

- Tu crois qu'un Deviljho si tu en rencontrerais un te boufferais pas parce que t'es inoffensive? Ben ma vieil, t'as de sacré illusions... Répliqua Niko

- Non mais c'est pas pareil, si tu ne me donnes comme exemple que des Wyvern Brute ou ultra dangereux mes explications ne fonctionne pas. Expliqua la jeunes femmes.

- 90% des monstres sont dangereux, donc ton explications ne peut pas fonctionner. Dit alors leur chef, d'une voix haute, pour tranché le débat.

Les autres ne répliquèrent pas, sachant tout les deux qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à relancer le débat sans s'attirer les foudres de leur ami. Ils marchèrent encore pendant quelque heure, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçurent, non loin de là, une petite cabane. C'est ainsi qu'ils décidèrent ensemble d'aller dormir dans celle-ci, Shoryu les pressants d'atteindre l'abri avant la nuit, de crantes des monstres. En arrivant à la cabane, Rina ouvrit lentement la porte pour s'apercevoir très vite que la vieil maisons était habité...

- Heu... Bonjour monsieur! Dit alors la jeune femme en entrant.

- Bonjour, cette maisons est à vous? Dit lentement le vieux wyvernien

- Non, ce n'est pas la votre non plus? Demanda Shoryu, en entrant à son tour

- Non, je venais échanger des objets avec les personnes qui vivrait éventuellement ici. Répondit-il mollement. Puisqu'il n'y a « personne », j'ai décidé de me reposer avant de reprendre mon voyage sans fin...

- Alors est qu'ont peu nous aussi se reposer ici le temps que le soleil se lèvent?

- Bien-sur, de toute façon sa m'étonnerais que le propriétaires ne se plaignent, vue son état de décomposition avancé je ne crois pas que...

- Son état de décomposition avancé!? S'écria Rina

- Oui. L'ermite pointa un vieux meubles. Il est juste la, derrière cette table.

Se levant pour aller vérifier, Niko fit bien vite un signe a Rina de ne pas venir voir, « pour sa propre santé mentale bien-pensante, vue l'état du mort... »

- Qu'est qui vous à conduit ici, chasseur?

- Comment vous savez que nous sommes des chasseurs? Interrogea la belle brune

- Vous avez vue comment vous êtes équipé? N'importe qui de sensé saurais que nous sommes des chasseurs... S'exaspéra Yuri, dans sa sagacité légendaire

- On nous a envoyé ici pour capturer un monstre, un Qurupeco, pour le comptes d'un chercheur de la guilde. Expliqua le chef du groupe

- Ah... Vous commencé à m'intéresse jeune homme... Possédez vous des tranquillisants, pour endormir le monstres en questions? Demanda le vieux Wyvern, une petite lueur dans les yeux

- Euhhh... Il regarda ses amis, les questionnant du regard

- J'ai pas

- Pareil

- Rien dans la bourse. Répondit le Mélynx, fouillant rapidement dans le petit sac qu'il avais volé à un chasseur de Yokumo

- Ah ah ah ah ah... Peut-être dans ce cas que vous serez intéressé à m'offrir quelque chose contre l'un des miens... Dit sournoisement vieillard

- En échange de quoi? Interrogea Rina, ne se méfiant pas du tout du Wyvernien

- Je ne sais pas... Le contenu de vos bourse peut-être...

- C'est pas de l'échange, c'est du racket. S'écria Shoryu, regardant avec Rina le vieil homme d'un air ébahi

- En attendant, vous ne pourrez jamais l'endormir et donc jamais le capturez sans ces tranquillisants... Répondit malicieusement, faisant l'erreur de montrer deux petite fiole du précieux liquide

- Yuri, attaque. Dit tranquillement Niko, qui n'avais pas bougé depuis qu'il était allé voir le cadavre.

Le Mélynx, S'élançant sur l'arnaqueur armé de sa « Griffe de chat » Lui vola sans aucune difficulté les deux tranquillisants. « Bande de voleur, pillard, bandit détraqué... » Et il s'enfuit de la cabane, courant étonnamment vite, laissant les trois chasseurs et leur compagnons Mélynx en blanc.

- Voila, problème de réglé. Dit alors Niko, en remerciant Yuri. Inutile de me remercier de nous avoir sortie de la merde...

- Mais tes con ou quoi? Volé un pauvre homme comme lui sans défense... Cria alors Rina

- Sans défense sans défense... Ce vieux Wyvern voulais quand même nous prendre tout nos objets durement gagné en échange de deux vulgaire tranquillisants... Répliqua Shoryu, se rangeant du côté de Niko

- Oui mais... Elle soupira. Bon d'accord

- Super. Dit Niko.

- On vas déroulé les sacs de couchage et se faire un petit feux, pour faire cuir notre bouffe. Déclara le chef

- Quoi?! On vas rester ici cette nuit!? Mais y'a un mort à même pas 4 mètres! S'exclama la jeune femme

- Et alors, t'as peur des mort? C'est pas comme si il allait se mettre à bouger, il est mort. S'exaspéra le jeune espiègle

- Non mais j'ai quand même un minimum de leçon de moral, et dormir à quelque pas d'un mort je trouves sa... Glauque. Expliqua-elle

- On vas dormir ici quand même Rina, que tu le veuille ou non. Dit alors son ami, exaspéré lui aussi par les agissement de la belle brune.

Celui-ci soupira, décidément la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas comprit le luxe qu'était de dormir dans une maisons en Quêtes... Après avoir fait le strict minimum pour survivre, ils s'endormirent...


	6. Chapitre 3 : Enfin rang 2 !

**Continuation de la Quêtes (J'ai pas hâtes de voir ce que sa vas être dans les Volcans à la poursuites d'un Rathalos...**

**...**

Le lendemain, quelque heure plus tard, le groupe de novice arrivèrent finalement à la montagne de Yokumo, au centre de la forêt. Ils mangèrent un peu pour prendre des force et commencèrent la monté de plusieurs kilomètres. S'arrêtant quelque centaine de mètre plus haut pour se reposer un peu, le groupe se mit à discuter...

- Génial, j'vais enfin pouvoir regarder ce qu'il y avait dans cette bourse. Dit Niko, d'un ton enjoué

- Quel bourse? Demandèrent d'une même voix Rina et Shoryu

- La bourse que j'ai piqué au vieux en même temps que les tranquillisants! Miaula alors Yuri, venant juste de grimpé sur la plate-forme sur lequel les autres étaient assis.

- Vous avez pas honte de volé un pauvre ermite comme lui?! S'exclama la jeune femme

Le Mélynx et le jeune espiègle se regardèrent, éclatèrent de rire et ouvrir sans plus d'attente la bourse remplie d'objets sous le regard ébahie de Rina.

- ...500z, 2 Potions, 3 Méga Potions, 3 champignons Chaos, une grenouille dans un flacon en verre, un Sérum Psy... et... une sorte de Potions rouge sang. Dit Niko, sortant l'un après l'autre chaque objets du petit sac.

- Passe la moi, la potion rouge. Demanda Shoryu, désignant du du doigt la petite fiole

Shoryu, après avoir examiné la petite fiole, en déduit qu'elle contenait de la Drogue du Démon...

- C'est légal? Questionna craintivement Rina, ayant l'air d'avoir peur que la potions ne l'attaque.

- Bien-sur, du moins... quand elle est régie par la guilde, car à forte dose on faire une Overdose, comme la plupart des drogues... Répondit-il

- Et ça équivaut à qu'elle quantité ton « Fortes doses »? Demanda Niko

- Il existe trois type de Drogues du Démons : « Les Drogues du Démon, qui rendent leur consommateur deux fois plus fort pendant 10 minutes, et qui ont une dose maximal par jour de six. » ensuite il y a leur améliorations : « les Méga-Drogues, qui rendent leur utilisateurs 4 fois plus fort pendant 10 minutes et qui ont une utilisations maximal de trois par jours. » et finalement « les Pilules de puissance, qui rendent leur utilisateurs 5 fois plus puissants pendant une heure, dont la dose fatal est d'une par jours... » C'est pour sa que la guilde les régule à mort, pour que les chasseurs fassent pas d'overdose...

- Comment tu peux savoir tous sa?! Demanda la belles Rina

- L'entraîneur me la appris un jours, sa m'auras au moins servie à identifier cette fiole...

- Et on vas s'en servir contre le Qurupeco ou pas? Questionna la jeune femme

- T'est folle! S'écria Niko. Il faut le capturer, pas le massacrer, si on prend sa puisqu'il est blessé en trente secondes il vas être crever... En revanche, on pourrais l'utiliser maintenant pour grimper plus vite la montagne, sa nous boosterais un peu... Dit lentement le jeune homme, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux

- Pas questions, on vas pas gaspillé une Drogue de Démon juste pour grimper plus vite une montagne, de toute façon nous serons arrivé à son nids avant se soir donc c'est inutile... Rétorqua leur chef, d'une voix menaçante

- Ouais bon d'accord. Soupira Niko. Aller, plus vite on seras partie plus vite on finiras cette quêtes!

- Et ils se remirent à grimper, pour finalement, au bout de quelque petite heure, arriver sur la fameuse corniche ou était leur proie, le Qurupeco, dormir paisiblement, toujours blessé par le coup de Shoryu.

« Pas un bruit, on vas le surprendre... » Souffla Shoryu, en s'approchant lentement de la bête.

- On vas faire un plan! Dit-il, se collant à ses amis. Niko, tu vas tiré sur ses ailes, avec les munitions les plus coupantes que t'as, pas questions de le laisser s'échapper cette fois-ci!

Niko lui fit un signe de tête, pour lui dire qu'il avais comprit, en chargeant son « Bone Head » avec ses munitions tranchantes.

- Toi Rina, tu vas te préparer à lui flaquer le plus grand coup de marteau possible en plein sur sa tronches, pour l'assommer, mais fait bien attention de pas le tuer sur le coups OK?

- Comprit! Dit elle, se dirigeant doucement vers le Canard géant, dégainant son marteau et se préparant à lui défoncer la gueule.

Shoryu regarda finalement le Mélynx :

- Toi Yuri, je veux que tu lui balance une petite Bombe dans ces jambes au cas ou il se relèverait du coup de Rina.

- Pas de Problème patron. Miaula le Voleur, regardant sournoisement l'oiseau

Les autres le regardèrent rapidement, se demandant si ils n'avaient pas manqué quelque chose.

- Moi je vais le réveiller et lui balancer les bombes tranquillisantes! Leur expliqua-t-il, avançant doucement vers le pauvre Pseudo-Wyvern, qui n'avais plus aucune chance de s'enfuir...

Quand soudain, il cria : « À L'ASSAULT », se jetant sur l'oiseau pour le réveiller. Rina qui devait lui flanqué un coup sur la tête, fut surprise par le cri du monstre au réveil et ne fit que lui écraser le bec. Yuri, lançant une bombe sur les pattes d'oiseaux de l'ovipare, le fit tomber par terre. Rina, profitant de se moment de faiblesse du monstre, se racheta et faillit d'ailleurs le tuer, son coups étant d'une puissance sans normes. Le monstre, à moitié sonner par l'impact, tituba et voulut s'envoler, ce qu'il ne réussis pas, ses ailes étant maintenant percé par les multiple tirs venant de Niko. Shoryu lui lança alors un tranquillisants, ce qui le plongea dans un état de sommeil très profond quasi inutile vue l'état du monstres...

- Sa lui apprendra à cette bestiole de merde tient! Cria, donnant un petit coup de pied à la tête du monstre, presque défoncé par le coup de Rina.

- Fait attention quand même, tu pourrais le tuer de cette façon. Répliqua Shoryu en riant.

- C'est trop horrible, c'est moi qui ait fais sa? Demanda la jeune femme, horrifié

- T'inquiète, avec le coup que tu lui à mis il à pas du avoir le temps de souffrir... Affirma le chef, pour la rassurer. On y vas maintenant

Il souffla dans la corne, faisant arriver une heure plus tard le dirigeables, comme convenue.

- Il n'est pas mort j'espère... S'inquiéta le professeur Rocco, observant l'état de la bête.

- Il est dans un profond coma mais il est vivant. Assura Shoryu

- Et vous arrêter de voler des plumes à mon spécimen. Cria-il au Mélynx

Ils emmenèrent donc l'oiseau géant jusqu'à village de Yokumo, en prenant bien soin de le garder en vie et de l'attacher à l'aide d'au moins 25 chaînes, et déposèrent les jeunes chasseurs devants le bâtiments de la guilde. Ils partirent donc vers leur village, par bateau, et arrivèrent deux jours plus tard de la Quêtes qui les promurent Rang deux dans la guilde, leur enlevant officieusement leur status de novice au yeux des autres chasseurs...


	7. Chapitre 4 : Hokuto, la légende

Maintenant Rang 2, les quêtes allait devenir plus ardu, combattre des monstres bien plus fort que le Qurupeco ne serais plus rare désormais. Le groupe le savais, il fallait maintenant s'équiper, et vite, avant qu'une quêtes de chasse importante n'arrive...

- Aïe! Cria Shoryu, venant tout juste de recevoir une pierre dans la gueule

- LES MONSTRES ONT DES DROITS. Hurlèrent des gens, essayant d'enfoncer l'entrée visiblement verrouillé du bâtiments de la guilde en l'enfonçant et en lançant des cailloux à tous les chasseurs qu'ils voyaient

- Aïe, aïe mais arrêter. S'écria à son tour Rina, se faisant lapider sur place

À Quelque mètres de la, une Dame de guilde leur fit signe de la rejoindre. Le groupe, se faisant toujours balancé des pierre à la gueule, acceptèrent sans hésiter de la suivre dans la ruelle juste à côté du bâtiments.

- Mais c'est qui ces cons la. Demanda Niko, à la fois surpris et furieux

- Se sont des manifestant, des extrémiste de la régions de Siki qui lutent pour la protections des monstres et qui disent qu'ils ne méritent pas ce que la guilde leur fait. Expliqua la jeune Dame

- Tu devrais les rejoindre Rina, t'as la même idéologie qu'eux... Répliqua le jeune espiègle, accompagnée de son sourire moqueur.

- Je te lance pas des cailloux à la figure parce que t'aimes ton travail. Rétorqua la brune, d'un air vexé

- Vous pouvez entré. Leur dit la Dame, ouvrant la porte de derrière de l'auberge. Y'a plus de quêtes à cause d'eux depuis deux jours, ils attaquent à vue les messagers et les gardes de la guilde...

- Et vous pouvez pas les arrêter? Questionna Yuri, surpris que la guilde ne les ai pas déjà dissipé

- La chef du village essaye bien mais c'est difficile, ils sont nombreux et assez récalcitrants... Commenta la la jeune femme.

Pendant plus de quatre jour, ils passèrent toute leurs journées au source chaude et au bar de la guilde, attendant de recevoir des Quêtes, et que les manifestant arrêtes leur bordel. Soudain, il entendirent un énorme cris, prononcé dans la langue du village de Siki : « Death to the Guild! » suivis d'un énorme cris de monstre. Les chasseurs, surpris, sortirent dehors pour s'apercevoir qu'il était en train de défaire les liens d'un énorme monstre. Le seul chasseurs expérimenté du village, le Héro de Moga, en voyant la bête, sut immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait... Tous les chasseurs ainsi que le maître de Guilde sortirent de l'auberge, voulant voir quel monstre

- Vous n'oseriez pas?! Je ne l'ai pas capturé pour vous aidé à faire un massacre! Cria Hokuto, Le Héro de Moga.

- Vous vous êtes bien fait avoir, mais vous êtes un chasseur alors allé au DIABLE !. Cria le chef des manifestant, cassant la dernière chaînes retenant le monstre terrifiant.

- Qu'est que c'est que ce truc. Cria Shoryu à la légende vivantes

Il le regarda, « Ce truc est peut-être le monstres non Dragon Anciens le plus destructeur, le plus violant, le plus meurtriers... le puissant Deviljho » Lui répondit le grand chasseur. Les autres regardèrent l'un après l'autre l'homme puis la bête, se demandant combien de dommage pouvait faire un monstre pareil avant qu'il ne réussisse à la vaincre. Le Héro de Moga sortit de sa poche deux pilules, les avala et attaqua le Wyvern Brute à l'aide de ses Doubles Lames, lançant par la même occasions la Démonization, lui permettant d'accéder à l'attaque suprême des Doubles Lames : La Danse du Démon.

Le combat était acharnée entre l'homme et la bête, du moins, une fois que le Deviljho n'ai finit de se régaler de tout les civils et manifestants étant à moins de cinquante mètres de la, détruisant même quelque maisons pour atteindre sa nourriture mais ne détruisant heureusement pas le bâtiments de la guilde, celui-ci étant trop « blindé » pour être une source de nourriture rapide...

Le monstre, maintenant rassasié, s'attaqua au Héro de Moga, essayant à de multiple reprise de lui fauché le corps entier à l'aide de morsure, mais ne réussit pas, se faisant charcuté les jambes par les dizaines de coups du chasseurs. Le combat continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que la bête, par l'exploit énorme du Héro qu'était de faire reculer un Deviljho seul, ne trébuche dans l'eau et se noie, celui-ci ne sachant pas nager...

Le groupe, remplie d'admiration pour le chasseurs qui avais une nouvelle fois sauvée le village, se dirigèrent vers lui, mais se firent devancé par le Maître de guilde :

- Je vous ai entendu tout à l'heure, toi et le chef des extrémistes, tu lui disait que tu ne l'avais pas capturé pour faire un massacre. Dit le chef de guilde, un air furax dans les yeux

- Mais monsieur, je savais pas qu'il allait faire cela avec le monstre... Essaya vainement de répondre , visiblement terrifié par son chef malgré son status

- Je ne veux rien entendre! Regarde tous ce sang, regarde ces ruines! Hurla le vieil homme, désignant de la main les restes des bâtiments et hutte que le Monstre avais détruit pour y dévorer les occupants. Tous sa c'est ta faute!

- Le Héro de Moga, le regard bas, se laissa engueuler pendant plusieurs minutes, pour finalement se faire frapper du revers de la mains par le Chef de Guilde, qui retourna dans son bureau à l'intérieur de l'auberge...

_1 semaines plus tard, alors que tous reconstruisait la partie du village qui avais été détruite par le Deviljho, Hokuto, le sauveur du village, était convoqué par le quartier Général de la Guilde pour Capture de monstre illégal..._

_- Hokuto, chasseur de rang 7 du village Moga, vous êtes accusé de capture non-déclarée à la guilde qui amenée la mort de plusieurs civils... Est que tu le nie ? Demanda un homme, assis à son bureau, la légende devants lui._

_- Non... Rechigna l'autre, visiblement agacé par toutes ces formalité administrative._

_- Bien, nous allons donc t'enlever ta... Puis l'interrogateur fût coupé par une Dame de la guilde, qui lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille._

_- Ah, très bien... Sort ta liscense, nous te rétrogradons au Rang 2. Dit l'homme._

_- Me rétrograder ? Questionna Hokuto._

_- Oui, tu passe de Rang 7 au Rang 2, en échange tu vas payer le coûts total des réparations du village, ce qui s'élève à 562 145z... _

_La légende, entendant le chiffre, s'étouffa, clamant que le contenue entier de sa maisons ne valait pas une telle somme, mais l'agent de la guilde le fit taire d'un mouvement de la mains et lui dit en partant : T'as une semaine pour payer, sinon tu seras banni de la guilde !..._


End file.
